Conventional office chairs and other chairs that are used with desks in a school or home setting may offer very little control for either posture or position relative to a surface of the desk. Further, conventional school desks offer no adjustability to correct the relationship of the chair to the desk surface as best suited for the size of the person. Mobile lifestyles have expanded types of workspaces in comparison to past conventional settings. People seek comfort for the hours they spend working each day as well as portability. Typical desks may not provide users with feasible transport or storage options.